villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Dark Priest Hargon/Pure Evil Proposal: Shiba-i Sazabi
This is a proposal for Shiba-i Sazabi, who is the main villain of the manga BB Senshi Sangokuden. What is the work? BB Senshi Sangokuden is a parody of the Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdom, which is widely loved by Japanese and lead to the creation of this manga, which replaces all characters in the novel with Mobile Suits. The manga is usually light-hearted, however, with Shiba-i, the atmosphere gets dark. Who is Shiba-i? Shiba-i is the strategist for kingdom Giga. The leader of the kingdom is Sousou, who Shiba-i is supposed to serve. Shiba-i has an obsession with the G Chronicles, which is a myth about Mirisha, the world that the plot take places in. He is determined to make the event of G Chronicles came true, which is destroying Mirisha and recreates it. In order to achieve this, he manipulated Sousou to start war with other kingdoms. He also manipulated Sousou to let him uses a weapon called ' Shinkahihou'. Which is a giant phoenix shaped cannon ball that contains enough gunpowder to completely destroy Mirisha. He tried to fire it vertically during the Battle of Red Cliff, but the Shinkahihou is destroyed by Sousou and Ryubi. In the end both Sousou and Ryubi gone missing, thus allowing Shiba-i to gain control of Giga. Than, Shiba-i sent Kaku to kill Bachou and Houtoku, who are powerful warriors that are friends with each other. Shiba-i had Kaku to make Houtoku gone berserk to kill innocents, causing Bachou and Houtoku to kill each other, in the end Houtoku died, which in cause Bachou to go berserk too. However, Bachou is knocked out by Sousou, who had returned. Eventually Shiba-i started the ritual to summon Shuu Neue Ziel, who is a dark lord that had 'dyed the land of Mirisha with blood' in the past. Shiba-i has his sons, Shiba-Shou Xi , Shiba-Shi Penelope and Shiba-En Zaku II to do the ritual, at the same time, Kakuka report to Shiba-i happily that he had defeated Kan-u. However, Shiba-i is not satisfied with the result and wanted Sonken dead ,who Shiba-i see as a threat, thus, Shiba-i told Kakuka that he had sent other people with the power of darkness to kill Sonken, much to Kakuka's frustration. Soon, it is revealed that the person Shiba-i sent is a possessed Sonsaku, who is Sonken's brother, however, Sonken killed Sonsaku, thus foiling Shiba-i's plan. Later, the ritual of summoning Shuu completed, who instantly devoured Shiba-En. Shiba-i also immediately sacrificed Shiba-Shi and Shiba-Shou to Shuu, killing them instantly and turning Shuu into Senjingasshin Shuu. After a battle to death, Senjingasshin Shuu is destroyed, thus saving Shiba-En, and the heroes flied to the palace, where Shiba-i is located. However, Shiba-i combined himself with the corpse of Shuu and absorbed Kakuka, who came to save Shiba-i. Shiba-i than become a being even more powerful than Shuu: Tenshihou. Shiba-i claims that he atis now a god. Shiba-En tried to convince his father to stop, but Shiba-i response by trying to kill him, luckily, En is saved by Bachou. First has the upper hand in the battle, however, Koumei set up s trap before his death, which weaken Shiba-i and gave the heroes a chance to kill him once and for all. In his last moment, Shiba-i realized that he is too a mortal before disintegrating. Heinous Standard Shiba-i is easily the most heinous villain in the manga, as in the manga, we got Toutaku and Enshou, who are leaders that are willing to burn down city as their strategy. We also got Sousou, who wanted to take over Mirisha. However, Sousou is very honourable. As for the case of Shiba-i? He is willing to kill his sons while laughing to achieve his goal. He doesn't even hesitate to absorb Kakuka, who trusted him faithfully. Furthermore, Shiba-i is a threat to the entire world as he wanted to recreate the world according to his own image. He even brainwashed his own kingdom to become his zombie soldiers, who are actually begging for someone to end their pain by killing them, thus, Shiba-i is a complete monster. Mitigating factors Before his death, Shiba-i realized that he is too a mortal. However, I am not sure if thats means he redeemed. Final thoughts One of the most horrifying incarnation of Shiba-i, what do you think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals